Heaven
by Coona
Summary: Porque los golpes que te da la vida llegan en los mejores momentos de tu vida. Eso le pasó a Edward Cullen, el mismo dia en que se entero de que iba a hacer padre, fue el mismo día en que se entero que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida•TheSadnessStoryContest


_Disclaimer__: Nada de esto me pertenece. Yo solo juego con los personajes de Meyer

* * *

_

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **Heaven

**Autor: **Coona

**Pareja: **Bella&Edward

**Summary**: Porque los golpes que te da la vida llegan en los mejores momentos de tu vida. Eso le pasó a Edward Cullen, el mismo dia en que se entero de que iba a hacer padre, fue el mismo día en que se entero que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. The Sadness story contest

**Rating: **T

**Número de palabras: **3.817

* * *

H**eave**n

* * *

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia estaban mojando su costoso traje, pero a él no le importaba. ¿Cómo iba a molestarlo esa pequeña cosa? Edward Cullen tenía que preocuparse de cosas más importantes, como lo estaba haciendo ahora mientras caminaba a su casa, donde se encontraba su amable esposa Bella

_Oh Bella_

Se paro en seco, como estaba en mitad de la calle algunas personas le golpearon el hombro al pasar, pero ni siquiera se molesto por eso.

"Oh Dios mío" susurró a si mismo "¿Qué le voy a decir?" se preguntó angustiado mientras su mente creaba una escena: a su esposa llorando trágicamente en sus brazos y él, acariciándola y susurrándole a su oído que todo iba a estar bien. Edward no quería ver el dolor en los achocolatados ojos de Bella y sobre todo si él era el causante de ese dolor.

Después de unos minutos se recompuso y decidió caminar rápidamente hasta su casa, no quería que Bella se preocupara por donde estaba. En el recorrido a su casa practico la manera en que se lo iba a contar, iba a hacer de una forma lenta y un tanto optimista, también ocuparía la defensa de que él era joven y que aun no sabia de que clase era el tumor

El joven de 25 años llego a su casa, antes de entrar practicó para que su sonrisa no estuviera tan rota y de esa manera entro a la casa

"¡Bella!" llamó a su esposa. Era rutina que él llegara todos los días y preguntara por su esposa, ella llegaba más temprano a la casa, ya que las clases de literatura terminaban antes "¿Bella?" preguntó confundido cuando apreció el trabajo que había hecho Bella con la cena

"¡Edward!" dijo felizmente Bella, lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo. Edward tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero rápidamente la estrecho contra su pecho "Oh Edward llegaste" porque eso era lo que ella había estado esperando desde la mañana

"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios "o sea, no me malinterpretes, me encanta el trabajo que has hecho con la cena… pero ¿celebramos algo que se me olvidó?" Edward estaba ocupando toda su fuerza mental para no derrumbarse, además, solo le bastaba que Bella fuera feliz para que él también compartiera ese sentimiento

"La verdad, es que todo esto lo hice por la noticia que tengo que darte" le explicó "pero vamos a cenar primero" tomándolo del brazo, hizo que se sentara en la silla mientras ella iba a buscar la comida "hice este plato especialmente para ti" Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver que su esposa se había esforzado en cocinar esa exquisita lasaña que solo ella sabia hacer.

"Mi plato favorito" dijo Edward tomando el tenedor y dándole un probado a la comida "cada día te superas más" en ese momento él se hizo la promesa de apreciar todos los pequeños detalles que antes no le daba importancia

"Gracias" dijo Bella sonrojada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios, aunque desde que tenia 17 años los venia escuchando por parte de Edward; sin querer ella lo estuvo mirando fijamente, más del tiempo debido

"¿Qué tengo en la cara?" preguntó soltando el tenedor para tocarse con ambas mano la cara

"Nada" le sonrió Bella, mirándolo directamente a esos ojos esmeralda "Te amo" por una extraña razón a la castaña se le acelero el corazón, pero no era como cuando lo besaba por mucho tiempo y se le olvidaba respirar; era algo malo, ella lo presentía pero decidió echarle la culpa a la paranoia

"Te amo" le respondió Edward con el corazón acongojado. Lentamente se hizo un silencio que resulto ser un poco incomodo "Y… ¿Cómo fue tu día?" él chico de cabellos cobrizo quería que la conversación fuera más de Bella que de él. Lamentablemente, Bella no quería hablar mucho por si se le salía la gran noticia

"Bien" se metió un pedazo de lasaña a su boca y lo mastico lentamente. Quería hacer tiempo "¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?"

"Bien" le contesto secamente

"¿Cuándo vas a ir al hospital?" por un segundo Edward sintió pánico, pero afortunadamente se recompuso

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" evadió la pregunta, él no quería cometer errores

"Haz tenido algunos mareos y cosas" Edward se tenso en lugar y rápidamente trato de cortar el tema

"Creo que ire en esta semana" dijo comiendo un bocado de su comida. De pronto miró a Bella y descifró su expresión "¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?" su esposa se encontraban nerviosa, estaba jugando con su comida, juntaba y separaba sus manos, se mordía su labio inferior con mayor frecuencia

"¿P-orque lo dic-es?" tartamudeo nerviosa

"Te conozco, Bella" dijo con tono de suficiencia su esposo y ella sonrió, sonrió porque él la conocía como ninguno otro y también sonrió por la gran noticia que le tenia

"Edward te tengo que decir algo importante" Edward la miro confundido, sobre todo por la gran sonrisa que Bella tenia en su rostro

"Dímelo, mi amor" Bella corrió su silla para que estuviera al lado de Edward y lo abrazo por la cintura. Comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuello hasta que la boca de Bella llego al oído de su esposo

"Estoy embarazada" le dijo ella con voz dulce "Vamos a hacer padres" las lagrimas no tardaron en recorrer las mejillas de Bella, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Edward "seremos padres" repitió esperando una reacción por parte de Edward, que la abrazara o algo así

Pero Edward estaba como piedra, no se movía, apenas respiraba. ¿Por qué la vida era injusto con él? No había duda que si esta noticia Bella se la hubiese dicho ayer, él estaría tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente. Edward tenía su corazón dividido: felicidad y tristeza

"Voy a tener un hijo" susurro para él mismo, aunque hizo que Bella se estremeciera ¿Qué pasa si él no quería tener un hijo? ¿Si no estaba en los planes de él?

"¿No te alegra?" pregunto con temor Bella mientras nuevas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas; no de felicidad, sino de temor y amargura

"Claro, claro que me alegra" Edward la miro intensamente y paso su dedo índice por todo el rostro de la mujer que mas amaba del mundo "¡Por supuesto que me alegra!" tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso intensamente. Se separaron y vieron que en ambos rostros habían lagrimas

"Te amo" le dije Bella con todo el amor posible

"Te amo" le respondió él de la misma manera

***--*-*-*-**

_¿Qué haré?_ Edward no paraba de preguntarse mientras acaricia la espalda desnuda de Bella y miraba como la cara de su esposa se encontraba en paz y él no se permitiría romper esa paz en su rostro, seria un pecado

"Vas a luchar Edward Cullen" susurro a si mismo con voz determinada "Vas a luchar por ella" él comenzó acariciar sus cabellos "y vas a luchar por tu hijo" poso su mano en el plano vientre de Bella, donde le hizo esa promesa a su hijo con una caricia

-

_-- 4 meses después_

"Es un niño" dijo la gruesa voz del doctor a los padres que se encontraban emocionados mirando la pantallita, donde se encontraba su hijo

"¿un niño?" preguntó nuevamente Edward, notablemente emocionado mientras apretaba mas fuerte su agarre con la mano de Bella

"Así es" exclamó el doctor feliz por la joven pareja

"Va a hacer igual a ti" susurro Bella, alzando su cabeza para encontrarse con los orbes verdes de su esposo "ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, sonrisa torcida" lagrimas de emoción cayeron por las mejillas de la futura madre

"No, él tendrá ojos achocolatados y cabello castaño" le dije tiernamente mientras la besaba y acariciaba la pancita de su esposa "Amor, tenemos que ir a cenar" Bella sonrió, ya que al parecer estaba antojada. Ella se vistio y salieron ambos tomados de la mano por el hospital

"¡Edward!" se escucho a una agitada voz decir detrás de sus espaldas

"¡Papa!" Edward se puso tan pálido como la nieve, haciendo que Bella se preocupara y que escondiera ese sentimiento "Bella, espérame en el auto" su voz fue dura y demandante, Bella inmediatamente le hizo caso y Edward se dirigió hacia su padre "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto preocupado

"Edward" comenzó a decir con dolor su padre "no se como decírtelo" declaro al fin, pasando su mano por su cara y se preparaba para decir la noticia que tenia

"El tumor es maligno, ¿cierto?" adivino lo obvio, si el tumor en su cabeza hubiera sido benigno su padre ya se lo hubiera contado con una gran noticia "¿Cuál es el grado?" pregunto con amargura y por la expresión de su padre, supo que tampoco era favorable

"Grado IV" contesto triste. El Dr. Cullen había dado muchos diagnósticos así, pero una cosa muy diferente era decirle a su hijo que el tumor cerebrar que tenia era el mas fuerte de todos "Lo siento, hijo" Edward no pudo evitar arrojarse a los brazos de su padre, se sentía como un niño, como un niño vulnerable, un niño que necesitaba los abrazos de su padre y que este le diga que todo va ir bien "¿Bella lo sabe?" Edward negó fuertemente en el hombro de su padre mientras dejaba a las lagrimas correr por una vez por todas

"Se lo tienes que decir, Edward" dijo Carlisle con la voz rota

"No quiero" susurro devuelta como un niño pequeño

"Tienes que hacerlo" dijo con voz autoritaria

"¿Mama sabe algo de esto?" pregunto temeroso, su madre era una mujer sensible pero sabia que Alice, su hermana mas pequeña, podría llenar algo del vacío que ocurría en Esme si es que él se moría

"Hoy hablare con la familia" le informo a Edward

"Cuando lleguemos a casa le diré a Bella la situación" Carlisle asiento y le dio un beso en la coronilla "Te amo, papa"

"Te amo, hijo" se abrazaron una vez mas antes de que Edward se subiera al auto donde se encontraba una muy nerviosa Bella. El silencio que había adentro del auto era aterrador y ningunos de los dos se atrevía a romperlo

"Cuando lleguemos tenemos que hablar" dijo Edward tratando de no ser tan duro con Bella y que ella no se sintiera mal, obviamente fracaso en su objetivo

"¿D-e que?" la voz de Bella había salido como un pequeño murmullo

"Cuando lleguemos te digo" la embarazada se mordió fuertemente el labio por la ansiedad que tenia por llegar a su casa ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se suponía que hoy era un día para celebrar. Fueron largos treinta minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a la residencia Cullen

"¿De que tenemos que hablar?" pregunto finalmente

"Siéntate" pidió Edward llevando a Bella a uno de los sillones de la sala "por favor, cálmate cuando te cuente la noticia" el corazón de Bella cada vez iba mas rápido por el miedo que sentía "prométemelo" dijo Edward mirándola fijamente

"Lo prometo" susurro asustada

"¿Te acuerdas que había tenido unos vómitos y algunos trastornos de comportamiento?" ella solamente se dedico a asentir mientras trataba de adivinar lo que quería decir su esposo "fui al hospital para hacerme los exámenes y, bueno, digamos que el diagnostico no es muy favorable" Bella abrió sus ojos como plato y su respiración se hacia mas elaborada "tengo un tumor cerebral" Edward agacho la mirada mientras tomaba fuertemente las mano de Bella " es maligno y… es de grado IV lo que significa que es uno de los peores y mas peligrosos" termino de informe con un sollozo ahogado, aun no se atrevía a levantar su cara para enfrentarse con la mirada de Bella

"¿Hace cuanto sabes esto?" pregunto Bella con voz apagada

"Hace cuatro meses" y ella entendió que hace cuatro meses le había contado que estaba embarazada

"¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?!" le grito mientras las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas "¡¿Por qué demonios te lo guardaste para ti?!" lo que le dolía a Bella, era que Edward había pasado todo el proceso solo mientras

"Por nuestro hijo" le respondió el mirándola y destrozándose de paso por la rota de mirada de ella

"Oh… Edward" Bella se aferro al cuello de Edward mientras comenzaba a llorar violentamente, el hombre trataba de calmarla diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien… aunque ninguno de los dos sabia si eso iba a hacerse realidad

***-*-*-***

"¡No quiero!" le grito a Bella por enésima vez

"¡Por Dios, Edward!" ella le contesto fieramente mientras daba unos pasos para quedar mas cerca de él "Estamos hablando de tu vida" le rogó nuevamente

"¡Por eso mismo, Edward!" le grito ya una frustrada Bella, pero ella se recordó calmarse… por el bien de su hijo

"La operación es mucho mas peligrosa" Edward estaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Bella "quedan solo tres meses para que nazca nuestro hijo y quiero… necesito verlo, aunque sea una vez, ver su carita, ver sus manitos" soltó una amarga risa para luego sentarse en el sillón. Bella lentamente se sentó el lado de el y comenzó a acariciar su cara mientras él se relajaba bajo el tacto de ella "por favor, Bella" el vulnerable chico se acomodo en el sillón de tal manera que su cabeza quedo en las piernas de Bella y su nariz tocaba la prominente panza de Bella

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?" Edward solo asintió como un niño pequeño "¿estas seguro?" pregunto por última vez Bella

"Si, se que será lo mejor" y Bella vio en sus ojos la suplica que había en ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír melancólicamente

"De acuerdo, cariño" ella acaricio los cabellos dorados de su esposo hasta que este se quedo dormido, lo único que ella podía pensar era el cielo quería devuelta a un ángel, porque eso es Edward para ella: su ángel personal

***-*-***

"¡Vamos cariño!" la alentó mientras sostenía fuertemente su mano "¡Tu puedes solo respira y puja, respira y puja" se escucho un grito de dolor por parte de su esposa

"No, Edward no puedo" sollozo fuertemente mientras su esposo seguía alentándola para que diera a luz a su hijo

"Vamos, puja con todas tus fuerzas…esta casi" dijo la obstetra y así lo hizo Bella, ella pujo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que escucho un pequeño llanto de un bebe. No, no de cualquier bebe… si no el de ellos "¿Nos haría el honor Sr. Cullen?" pregunto la obstetra mientras una enfermera le tendía las tijeras ha Edward para poder cortar el cordón umbilical

"Si" susurro con lágrimas en los ojos y con manos temblorosas hizo lo que le pidieron

"Quiero verlo" demando una muy agotada Bella mientras ella extendía los brazos. La enfermera limpio al pequeño bebe del matrimonio Cullen para luego pasárselo a la madre "Oh dios mío, Edward mira… nuestro bebe" Edward se posiciono detrás de ella y vio a su bebe

"Es hermoso" susurro el mientras le daba un tierno beso en la su cabecita y luego deposito otro beso, esta vez en los labios de su amada

"Es como tu" le contesto ella completamente feliz, su cara esta gloriosa "Hola cariño, somos tus padres" le hablo al bebe que se encontraba en sus brazos e inesperadamente abrió sus ojos y Bella, que pensaba que su sonrisa no podía ser mas grande, sonrió aun mas al ver los ojos de su hijo. Los mismos ojos de su padre

**-*-*-*-***

Todos los que pasaban a su lado miraban tiernamente a la hermosa pareja que se encontraba caminando en la playa con su pequeño hijo de cinco meses en brazos. Simplemente, era una escena encantadora

"El clima esta perfecto" murmuro Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella con un brazo y seguían caminado "no hay calor, no hay frío: no hay sol, no hay lluvia. Me encantan los días así" dijo sonriendo

"A mi igual" dijo ella sonriendo "aunque me gusta mas el sol, ya sabes, sentir el calor en tu cara" ella acaricio la suave cabecita de su retoño y este le respondió con una tierna risa "amo cuando se ríe, mi hermoso bebe" tomo en brazos a su hijo de mano que quedara frente- frente y lo lleno de besos en la cara

"Eres tan buena madre" le dijo Edward maravillado

"y tu serás él mejor papa del mundo" ella volteo la cara para ver a su esposo y se quedo petrificada al ver el hilo de sangre que caía desde su nariz. Los ojos achocolatados inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que se encontraba allí

"L-o siento" dijo Edward entre sollozos. Él ya sabía lo que estaba pasando "Tu eres fuerte, te conozco y por favor… cuida de nuestro hijo que yo también lo cuidare, a los dos" tomo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos para darle un apasionante y tierno beso

"Te amo" ambos jugaron con sus narices mientras se volvieron a besar

"Para siempre" sentencio Edward para seguir su recorrido en la playa

-

_--5 años después_

"¡Edward!" Bella gritaba, un poco enfadada, mientras corría en busca de él "Edward" dijo con un tono mas relajado. La escena que tenia antes sus ojos era un tanto graciosa "tenemos que irnos" le informo mientras llegaba a su lado "te manchaste tu camisa" le regaño suavemente mientras lo tomaba en brazos

"Lo siento, mami" dijo su hijo con voz inocente e infantil "yo quería sacar las flores para mi papi" Bella no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente por la ternura de su Edward

"Bella" llamo esa voz maternal "Es tiempo" Bella miro a Esme y susurro un "si"

"¿Escuchaste a tu abuelita?" pregunto tomando y abriendo el paragua para que no se mojaran. Si, hasta el cielo estaba de luto por el aniversario de la muerte de Edward Cullen… padre. Esto era una tradición que hacía la familia de Edward y era una instancia para que Edward Jr. Conociera un poco mas sobre su padre

"Si, mami" ambos se dirigieron hacia la tumba de Edward, donde salía escrito _"Se llevaron un amigo/padre/hijo/esposo pero el cielo recupero a uno de sus ángeles"_. Bella sonrió y poso su mirada en cada uno de los que estaban presentes: Carlisle y Esme tomados de la mano junto con Alice, estaba su padre, el Jefe de policía de Forks, Emmett y Rosalie, unos de sus mejores amigos y estaba _él_. Por un momento los ojos verdes de Edward se reencontraron con los ojos achocolatados de Bella y se sonrieron felizmente

"Pone las flores en la tumba de tu papi" le ordeno suavemente a su hijo y así lo hizo su pequeño Edward. Todos miraban dulcemente como el pequeño se inclinaba a depositar las flores que él mismo había sacado "Listo mami, listo papi" Bella estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima se derrama...

Lagrima que fue secada inmediatamente por una suave brisa del y ella supo quien la había secado

"Gracias Edward" dijo mirando al amor de vida mientras lo veía desaparecer. El desde el cielo seguía cuidándola... a ella y a su hijo

* * *

Hola mis amores, esto lo hice para el The Sadness Contest por eso tiene un final feliz, la verdad me demore en subir esto.. me acoste a las cinco de la mañana porque me daba miedo quedarme dormida.. por los terremotos.. bue

Espero sus reviews :D

¡Los amo!

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_Uhh baby, baby is a wild World (8)_


End file.
